


[Podfic] A Delicate Art

by xojemmaxo



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Incest, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xojemmaxo/pseuds/xojemmaxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Frank's band knows all about revenge plots.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Delicate Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Delicate Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/260539) by [desfinado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desfinado/pseuds/desfinado). 



> This was so much fun to podfic. The dialogue is hilarious, and it's so well written it practically podficced itself!

 

 

****

  
**Title:** A Delicate Art  
 **Author:**[ **desfinado**](http://desfinado.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Reader:**[ **xojemmaxo**](http://xojemmaxo.dreamwidth.org/)

**Fandom:** Bandom  
 **Pairing:** Frank/Gerard/Mikey/Ray  
 **Rating:** NC-17

**Time:** 0:38:02 minutes  
 **Author's summary:** _Frank's band knows all about revenge plots._

**Download:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?um93u0abg92021e)

 

  
**Text:** [Here](http://desfinado.livejournal.com/64321.html)

 

 

 

 


End file.
